


Stress Baking

by Moonscar



Series: The Forbidden Avenger Chatroom [21]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Baking, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Macaroons, Mostly Fluff, Peter Parker - Freeform, Peter Parker Has a Family, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Referenced Angst, Stress Baking, Swearing, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Is a Good Bro, aka the avengers - Freeform, chat fic, chatroom, chatroom fic, take out, text fic, vine references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 08:48:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19422556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonscar/pseuds/Moonscar
Summary: IronPopTartMan: food's arrived!Spider-Burrito: AAAAAAAAAA-IronPopTartMan: CLINT I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU ENTER FROM THE VENTS-IronPopTartMan: holy fuck you're unbelievableCAWCAWMOTHERFUCKERS: i know





	Stress Baking

**FalconsAreCool** : hey, i have a question

 **FalconsAreCool** : did any of you take care of the bugs planted around the tower?

 **SheBeSneaky** : yeah, i took care of it

 **FalconsAreCool** : ok

**Spider-Burrito** : hey, bruce and bucky?

 **CoolScienceBro** : Yeah?

 **Mr.Jesus** : what is it?

 **Spider-Burrito** : would you mind doing some baking? 

**Spider-Burrito** : idk i'm bored

 **Spider-Burrito** : and just, after what happened i just want something to take my mind off of things-

 **Spider-Burrito** : only if you guys aren't busy though!

 **Spider-Burrito** : and if you want to-

 **Mr.Jesus** : calm your roll kid, of course we can bake- i'm not doing anything anyways

 **CoolScienceBro** : Yeah, I'm fine with it too

 **CoolScienceBro** : Who's kitchen are we using?

 **Mr.Jesus** : i'd offer mine but i feel like ya'll wouldn't want to be bothered by steve being really gay-

 **CoolScienceBro** : We can use my kitchen then. Bring your own aprons

 **Spider-Burrito** : ok, thanks guys

 **Mr.Jesus** : no problem kid

 **CoolScienceBro** : Yeah, anytime

**CoolScienceBro** : Is that a Lance apron?

 **Spider-Burrito** : lance deserves love and care and i love him very much so hush

 **Mr.Jesus** : who's lance?

 **Spider-Burrito** : a bisexual icon

 **Spider-Burrito** : i'll show you later-

 **Mr.Jesus** : okay?

**Spider-Burrito** : i don't know if making macaroons is a good idea

 **Spider-Burrito** : aren't they like, super hard to make?

 **CoolScienceBro** : Yeah, but since none of us have ever made them before, we might as well try

 **Spider-Burrito** : ye, ok

**Spider-Burrito** : Holy Shit this filling looks like it taste amazing w o w

 **Spider-Burrito** : can i please try it?

 **Spider-Burrito** : please please please please?

 **CoolScienceBro** : I wouldn't suggest it?

 **CoolScienceBro** : ... Bucky just gave him a spoon full of it-

 **CoolScienceBro** : Why am I even surprised

**Spider-Burrito** : LOOK LOOK-

 **Spider-Burrito** : I HAVE A PINK MUSTACHE 

**Spider-Burrito** : MWAHAHAHA

 **Mr.Jesus** : precious

 **Spider-Burrito** : i hate you

 **Mr.Jesus** : no you don't

 **Spider-Burrito** : you're right

 **CoolScienceBro** : Oh my god

**Spider-Burrito** : okay these macaroons look so crusty jesus christ

 **Mr.Jesus** : yes?

 **Spider-Burrito** : we tried our best

 **Mr.Jesus** : we did

 **Spider-Burrito** : amen

 **Mr.Jesus** : amen

**Spider-Burrito** : okay but low-key these crusty ones still taste good as cookies soooo

 **Spider-Burrito** : not a complete failure

 **CoolScienceBro** : You're right

 **CoolScienceBro** : We can still try another batch though

 **Spider-Burrito:** ye! okay, let's get to it

**CAWCAWMOTHERFUCKERS** : holy shit peter is so extra

 **CAWCAWMOTHERFUCKERS** : i just walk in on him letting out the most dramatic gasp and lightly whacking bucky because he smudged some pink stuff on his apron

 **CAWCAWMOTHERFUCKERS** : bucky has the most shit eating grin

 **CaptainMotherHen** : Sounds about right

 **IronPopTartMan** : i can attest to peter doing that

 **IronPopTartMan** : it's fucking hilarious

 **IronPopTartMan** : he just looks so offended-

 **CAWCAWMOTHERFUCKERS** : honestly, i would be to

 **SheBeSneaky** : you're offended by the smallest of things you have no say in this

 **CAWCAWMOTHERFUCKERS** : o o f

 **SheBeSneaky** : the truth hurts, doesn't it?

 **CAWCAWMOTHERFUCKERS** : _h o w d a r e y o u_

**Spider-Burrito** : OKAY IT'S OVERFLOWING FROM THE MOLD

 **Spider-Burrito** : ABORT ABORT ABORT

 **Spider-Burrito** : AAAAAAAAAA

**CoolScienceBro** : And now we wait...

 **Spider-Burrito** : can we just like... sit on the floor while waiting?

 **CoolScienceBro** : I suppose so? Why don't we just move some chairs in the kitchen though?

 **Spider-Burrito** : i'm too lazy

 **CoolScienceBro** : ... Fair enough

**CoolScienceBro** : Okay so these actually look okay

 **CoolScienceBro** : Not as fluffy as we would have wanted

 **CoolScienceBro** : But not as bad as the other

 **Spider-Burrito** : yeah, except for that one ugly one that overflowed

 **Mr.Jesus** : it looks fine, we'll just eat it as a cookie like the others

 **Spider-Burrito** : yeah, i guess so

 **Spider-Burrito** : okay! let's get started on the filling, huh?

 **Mr.Jesus** : yea

**Spider-Burrito** : okay! i think we've got the hang of this!

 **Spider-Burrito** : okay i take it back i just completely ruined one of them oops-

 **Mr.Jesus** : just focus on filling them correctly

 **Spider-Burrito** : okay ^-^

 **Mr.Jesus** : precious

 **Spider-Burrito** : _what did i say?_

 **Mr.Jesus** : doesn't change the fact you're precious

 **Spider-Burrito** : _how dare you_

**CoolScienceBro** : Okay! We're finally done! 

**Mr.Jesus** : they look okay

 **Spider-Burrito** : better than i expected though!

 **Mr.Jesus** : ... true

 **Spider-Burrito** : Anyways, should this be the dessert for after dinner?

 **CoolScienceBro** : Yeah, I think everyone will appreciate that. 

**Spider-Burrito** : okay! well, let's get to putting everything in the dishwasher-

 **Mr.Jesus** : ye

**Spider-Burrito** : also.... thanks guys, i really needed this. i was just so stressed after the kidnapping and... a lot of unpleasant memories came back, you know?

 **CoolScienceBro** : It's okay, like we said earlier, whenever you want to do this again, just ask Peter

 **Mr.Jesus** : yeah, doesn't matter what time of day or night. we're here for you

 **Mr.Jesus** : that includes the others as well

 **Spider-Burrito** : yeah... thanks again guys

 **CoolScieceBro** : You're welcome Pete

 **Mr.Jesus** : no problem

~~~~**Spider-Burrito** : hey, what are we eating for dinner?

 **IronPopTartMan** : i was thinking of just ordering some take out? maybe chinese or shawarma?

 **Spider-Burrito** : okay! i don't care either way which one it is, surprise us-

 **CAWCAWMOTHERFUCKERS** : don't surprise us, i want shawarma-

 **SheBeSneaky** : you don't decide

 **CAWCAWMOTHERFUCKERS** : who says?

 **SheBeSneaky** : literally everyone except you

 **IronPopTartMan** : if you decide, how about you pay for it yourself?

 **CAWCAWMOTHERFUCKERS** : ... i'm good

 **IronPopTartMan** : that's what i thought-

 **IronPopTartMan** : anyways, we're eating chinese, i've just decided

 **CAWCAWMOTHERFUCKERS** : you're literally just saying that because i wanted shawarma!

 **IronPopTartMan** : proof?

 **CAWCAWMOTHERFUCKERS** : UGH

 **CAWCAWMOTHERFUCKERS** : THIS FAMILY IS A FUCKING NIGHTMARE!

 **FalconsAreCool** : If I walk into the kitchen and see you on top of the fridge I'm gonna lose it

 **CAWCAWMOTHERFUCKERS** : U G H

**Spider-Burrito** : mr.stark what is that notebook for?

 **IronPopTartMan** : after all this time you still call me mr.stark

 **Spider-Burrito** : i do it literally to just annoy you

 **IronPopTartMan** : i know, which makes it even more aggravating-

 **Spider-Burrito** : love you too

 **Spider-Burrito** : anyways answer my question

 **Spider-Burrito** : please

 **IronPopTartMan** : omg

 **IronPopTartMan** : anyways, it's everyone's regular orders for each different fast-food place, or restaurant we eat take-out from

 **Spider-Burrito:** w o w

 **Spider-Burrito** : that's _a lot_ of stuff

 **IronPopTartMan** : yeah well, i'm feeding a small army, so it's to be expected

 **Spider-Burrito** : true

 **IronPopTartMan** : anyways, i suppose it's the usuals for everyone?

 **CAWCAWMOTHERFUCKERS** : no

 **CAWCAWMOTHERFUCKERS** : i want shawarma

 **IronPopTartMan** : everyone except clint... don't reply if you want the usual

 **IronPopTartMan** : okay, ordering now

**IronPopTartMan** : okay, food is arriving in an hour and half, so everyone be at the dinning table by then

 **IronPopTartMan** : anyways, pete, wanna go work in the work-shop during that time

 **Spider-Burrito** : sure! 

**IronPopTartMan** : k, be there in 5

 **Spider-Burrito:** no problemo!

**IronPopTartMan** : food's arrived!

 **Spider-Burrito** : AAAAAAAAAA-

 **IronPopTartMan** : CLINT I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU ENTER FROM THE VENTS-

 **IronPopTartMan** : holy fuck you're unbelievable

 **CAWCAWMOTHERFUCKERS** : i know

 **CAWCAWMOTHERFUCKERS** : you guys still love me

 **SheBeSneaky** : uh huh

 **CAWCAWMOTHERFUCKERS** : okay, i can FEEL the sarcasm in that reply, how dare you

 **SheBeSneaky** : what are you talking about?

 **CAWCAWMOTHERFUCKERS** : you're _bleeding_ sarcasm in that reply too!

 **SheBeSneaky** : no i'm not

 **CAWCAWMOTHERFUCKERS** : i can't believe you-

 **SheBeSneaky** : right back at you

**CAWCAWMOTHERFUCKERS** : wait, this is my shawarma order?

 **CAWCAWMOTHERFUCKERS** : AAAWWWW, TONY, YOU DO CARE-

 **IronPopTartMan** : shut up and just eat your god damn shawarma

 **CAWCAWMOTHERFUCKERS** : UwU

**IronPopTartMan** : hey kid, why don't you eat a bit more?

 **Spider-Burrito** : i'm just not that hungry

 **IronPopTartMan** : that's what you've been saying for the past few days since the attack

 **IronPopTartMan** : just eat a bit more, okay?

 **Spider-Burrito** : ... fine

 **IronPopTartMan** : thanks kid

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys! it's been like, 4 or 5 months since my past update of this, and i'm so sorry for that- I've missed writing so much though. I continued writing this chapter today and I almost started crying because I missed writing so much.
> 
> Anyways! I know I haven't responded to a lot of your comments (especially one that touched me so much-) but I've read Every.Single.One
> 
> I hope to continue with this flow of stuff, and I already have an idea for the next chapter! Anyways, I might just skip to summer in the next few parts, because honestly, I try to follow this Chatroom with the time it is when I post it. This one and the next one will be exceptions though- 
> 
> Anyways! I hope you enjoy it and please feel free to leave a comment! I adore reading them! =D


End file.
